Breaking Fate's Rules
by Ttestagr
Summary: A chance encounter is all that's necessary to change the events of the Grail War. Shirou finding a person in need of help is one such occurrence. For him and his friends, it is a very good thing. My entry for F1's Type Moon Lemon Contest.


**Breaking Fate's Rules**

_by ttestagr_

_______

Note: Thank you for pre-reading this Fatuous One. It's a better story due to your help. For those who voted for it in the contest, I also thank you. The support is appreciated.

_____

"Thank you again Emiya."

"It wasn't a problem and I'm happy to help," Shirou told his friend. "It was pretty simple."

Issei nodded. "I wanted to make sure. It would have been a waste to replace that heater or pay to get it fixed if the problem wasn't serious."

"The wait would have been bad too. It's pretty cold tonight." Shirou shivered and pulled his coat closed to emphasize his comment.

"Indeed. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to eat with us before you head home?"

Shirou shook his head. They were nearly to the stairs anyway. "No thanks. Sakura was coming over to make dinner tonight. She's probably already over at my place cooking."

"She treats you very well."

"Yeah. She does kind of spoil me. It isn't really necessary, but she seems to enjoy doing it."

"Treat her well in return, Emiya. She's a nice girl."

"Of course," he replied as they reached the long stairway. He looked at his friend. "I'll see you tomorrow, Issei."

"Good night."

With that, he started to head down. It was a good thing he had his abilities, or Issei would have been out of luck. Or he would have had to bunk up in someone else's room for the night. Reinforcement was good enough for repair jobs at least, if not much of anything else.

Shirou shook his head and cleared his head. Even if it was cold, Ryudo had a very nice atmosphere. He would enjoy the walk down to the street, surrounded by the tall trees that lined the path up to the temple.

It didn't take long to get to the bottom. Taking one last look back up at his friend's house, Shirou turned to head home. He was looking forward to dinner with Sakura, and probably Fuji-nee if she dropped by for free food again.

He glanced at the few cars that sped by. There weren't many of those, and no other pedestrians as he reached the halfway point on his walk. It was then that Shirou stopped. The street was empty of traffic and people, with a single exception.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

The woman was of average height, and fairly curvy. That was all he could notice beneath the heavy purple and black cloak, hood, and dress she wore. That wasn't what caught his attention though. She was staggering badly, radiating weakness.

He didn't wait. Rushing to her side, he made it just in time to catch her as she stumbled into his arms. Shirougrunted softly as he took her weight, but it wasn't that bad of a burden. The lady was fairly light. Looking down, he met her eyes as she glanced up at him. As he looked at the face under the hood, his first impression was of blue. Blue hair and expressive blue eyes.

Resignation Shirou decided. That was the foremost of what her eyes were showing. The lady looked resigned. To what he didn't know. It didn't matter. It was obvious she was in trouble, and he was going to help. Leaving her without wasn't even considered. Giving aid was the only path.

His eyes only held their gaze with hers for a few seconds. It seemed like a lifetime where she relived her every experience, and as her face fell and her eyes closed, decided that there was nothing but sorrow. Shirou didn't know her name or anything else about her. But as she became nothing but dead weight, he slung his left arm under her legs and picked her up bridal style.

Struggling a bit, Shirou started on the rest of the way home.

_____

She wasn't thinking clearly the first time the voices woke her. Everything was jumbled. It was hard enough to open her mouth and swallow when she was fed some type of broth. Not that she realized that's what happened. At least at first.

Medea thought she was dead or dying. Her last clear memory was leaving the remains of that man. Losing pranawith every step and no place to rest and conserve, much less replenish her supply from the souls around her. She had been remembering her life, the unfairness of it all. It had all started to blend together, including her recent summoning.

The second time she was woken and fed, she was slightly more lucid. Sleepy and somewhat disoriented, she did realize someone was caring for her in her fragile state. The constant loss of pranadue to activity had stopped, and the food helped give enough that she stopped worrying about simply disappearing. For the moment anyway.

Medea woke completely for the third time. She was warm and comfortable. A luxury considering the last time she was coherent, she was expecting a momentary death. Not horrible considering what her present existence was, but she would prefer to cling to what life she could now that she had the chance.

"I'm so glad! You're awake. I was worried."

Starting slightly at the person she hadn't realized was present, she looked at the owner of the voice. He was a slim red-haired young man with brown eyes. Fairly attractive face she decided, even with the slightly stupid expression of relief on it.

"You were so weak when I got you here. We were considering whether to take you to the hospital, but you got some of your color back when we put you in bed. The food last night seemed to help even more."

She nodded at that. While not helpful enough to allow her to use sorcery or even move around much, food would help keep her alive as long as she stayed in bed. She did have enough skill with the Independent Action ability for that, as long as the Grail War continued anyway. Afterwards, she would need an anchor.

"We decided that you probably needed some rest and food." He smiled at her in good cheer, genuine enough that she gave him a small smile back. "I'm Shirou. I found you struggling on my way home. I couldn't leave you there, so I carried you home."

Medea looked him in the eye. "Thank you Shirou." She suppressed a grimace as she realized that even talking used up more prana that she was willing to lose in this condition. She looked at the bowl he held in his hands hopefully.

"Oh, sorry. You must be hungry and I'm here talking." Placing the bowl to the side, he helped her sit up, her weight supported against his shoulder. She blushed at the closeness to this young man. It deepened as he picked up the bowl, and proceeded to feed her. His eyes stayed on her face, centered on her mouth as he raised the spoon to her lips and let her sip it down. She mentally gave him credit for not letting his gaze fall to her breasts, though she could see the temptation he was feeling to do so.

Even though they were still covered by her dress, which she would need to remove soon and wash, her chest was still quite prominent. It spoke well of him that he was gentlemanly enough to not take advantage. Taking a quick peek down at herself, Medea took a sniff and decided she would need a wash soon as well. Even though she made sure no blood got on her, she still felt the need to make sure she was clean after such a messy kill. The thought made her grimace

"My friend Sakura will be back after school. She'll help you clean up," he responded to her expression of distaste. "After that, I'll call a cab to take you home if you want. If you don't have anyone to help at home, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need to get back on your feet."

Feeling the need to answer, she reached up and put a hand on his to delay the next spoonful of soup. "If it isn't an inconvenience, I'd be happy to accept your hospitality."

With a smile and an inclination of his head, he gave his agreement and continued to feed her. She could stay her for a short time, but decisions would have to be made about her future. The War was coming after all, and she wouldn't be able to avoid it. Looking at Shirou with a smile, she realized she didn't want to see this nice young man's only reward for his aid be injury and pain when other Servants and Masters came after her.

But for the first time in a long stretch of her life, she felt safe and happy, just leaning against this young man while he fed her.

_____

The unlocking of the door was what broke Shirou's contemplation of the woman. Getting up to greet Sakura, he still couldn't break his thoughts away from her. She was a woman, a mature adult. Of that he was sure. Helpless, weak, and not a line on an angelic face that could have been mistaken for a teenager, those few moments of conversation had revealed a maturity in her eyes that even he couldn't help but notice.

"Sempai, are you alright?"

He jerked to attention, and nodded at his friend. "Yeah Sakura, just thinking about our visitor." He motioned his hand towards the back of the house where she was still resting.

"I see." The slight concern on her face faded away at that. "Is her condition the same?"

Leading her farther into his home, Shirou shook his head. "She woke up at lunch when I fed her. We talked a little bit. I think she's alone, so she'll stay here until she's better."

"You didn't get her name?"

Shirou blushed. "I forgot."

That brought a small smile to her face as they reached the sleeping guest. "That's alright Sempai. We can find out now, and find out if she needs to contact anyone that might be worried."

He grimaced at that. The thought hadn't occurred to him.

"What's wrong Sempai?"

"I was so caught up in trying to offer her help with a place to stay, that I didn't thing of that. There's no excuse."

She put her hand on his arm and smiled up at him so warmly that he couldn't help a small smile in return. "You're just trying to be a hero. I'm sure it'll be alright."

"Well, she did drop off immediately after she ate. So maybe she didn't have the energy to do it anyway. Now that I think about it, she barely spoke before falling back asleep."

Sakura gave him a troubled look. "Could it be drugs?"

Shirou shook his head immediately. "I don't think so. I don't know much about them, but she did seem pretty clear headed."

Looking down at her again, his attention was again caught by how exotic the woman was. The hair alone wouldn't have been enough, considering the color the other girl next to him had. Natural blue hair, at least he thought so considering her eyelashes, wasn't any stranger than purple. It was her ears that caught him. Angling sideways instead of up and coming to a distinct elfin point, they were the most unique he had ever seen.

"Sempai?"

He started at the realization that he had zoned off again about his guest. "Sorry Sakura." She was frowning slightly, taking quick glimpses of their new dependant. "It's just that she looks so," he paused as and looked at her helplessly. He knew the thought he wanted to express, but couldn't bring the word to his mind.

Sakura just bobbed her head. "I understand. She looks unusual."

"I wouldn't put it like that. Aside from the ears, she's a regular person. But I just get the feeling that this isn't some regular situation."

"That's correct," the blue haired lady replied.

_____

Medea looked both of them in the eye. Shirou and the girl he named Sakura were sitting next to her, with looks of unashamed curiosity.

She took the opportunity that gave her to look the girl up and down. Just a bit curvier than herself, with a youthful slimness that suggested more growth in hips and chest. Combined with a pretty face and distinct plum colored hair and eyes, she was already nothing short of beautiful.

But it was apparent that she would be a ravishing vision when she reached her full growth.

Removing her focus from Sakura, she let gazed at both of them together. She had thought for a bit earlier and succeeded in coming to a decision. Not that she actually had any options anyway. The amount of pranashe had available was little better than before. She would be restricted to just her mortal fivesenses until she had the opportunity to recharge. Until then, both she and her benefactors were in danger. She would be able to speak though. They deserved to know the truth of what they were getting involved in. More importantly, all three of them needed Medea to give them the facts.

"I am the Servant Caster. And I have no Master."

Shirou and Sakura's faces showed confusion. Neither knew of the Grail War then. It was still possible one of them could be a magus, but her hopes were low.

"I'm Matou Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you Caster-san." She gave a small bow.

Medea smiled at the girl, and received a hesitant one in return. "And you're Shirou," she spoke with a look to the boy. He gestured his affirmation.

Sakura tilted her head in puzzlement. "What's irregular about your situation?"

"This isn't something I would speak of in a normal case. But I am helpless for the moment, and the truth is necessary for you to truly give assistance. And the aid you gave already puts me in your debt. I suppose that also means you're entitled to be able to make an informed decision on whether to put me out."

Shirou looked affronted by the notion. "We would never do that!"

Medea had already guessed that and was counting on it. The boy had an aura of innocence and helpfulness that made doing so a safe wager. She wasn't sure of the girl yet. There wasn't much choice though.

"You would be in danger. Of that, there is no doubt."

The look of determination on his face took her aback, and she couldn't stop it from showing on her face. But she mastered herself quickly.

"Why do you give that expression?"

The look Shirou gave her was shockingly intense. "Kicking you out to face danger alone? While you can't even move? I can't do that. I want to help. Even if you were at your healthiest, I'd want to help."

"Sempai," Sakura murmured at a volume that barely allowed Medea to notice. Looking from one child to the other, she contemplated if leaving would be a better option. Shirou was selfless, and the girl was looking at him with utter adoration. They had helped her. She did not want to see them hurt.

Medea damned the situation. She didn't want to lose the feeling of safety that Shirou managed to give her. Or the assurance of trust she felt she could have for him. But thinking about him, it was likely that she would have to avoid actions that could be considered morally wrong. Or keep him from learning of them.

That might just be a possibility for her. If neither of them was a magus, she would have no choice anyway. And that possibility was remote. If they were though, she'd be happy to refrain for the moment. There would be options then that could be taken advantage of. It would be better not to steal power from the people of the city unless it was necessary.

Medea put her face down and looked at them through her eyelashes. "I need shelter in order to recover, and then I could protect you. I would rather hide and avoid trouble though." That was nothing but truth. She had no great desire for the Grail, and she would take an option that let her avoid it and survive this War.

"What is this trouble though Caster-san?" Sakura turned towards Shirou. "I understand that you couldn't just turn her out Sempai." Medea noticed she made no mention of her own capacity to do so. Something to remember. "Hiding may be the best option depending on the circumstances." She looked at her. He looked down, disappointment clear.

"I am a participant in a War. Not of armies, but between Magi."

Both of them looked up at her, displaying recognition. Neither showed a hint of disbelief. Medea's breath caught in her chest. Both of them? Their reaction showed knowledge of Magi and sorcery at least. That would be beyond her wildest hopes and fears. Either a link to knowledge and possible allies, or a connection to her enemies. Possibly both. Affairs in sorcery could be fluid.

"You both know of the existence of sorcery I see." They looked at each other in surprise. Extreme surprise she would say. "I also see you were ignorant of each other's awareness." They both looked back at her. Medea chuckled at the look on their faces. She had them out of sorts.

"The Magi who fight in this war summon Servants of great power to aid them. Heroic Spirits of legend to be precise."

Shirou was the first to respond. "You said you were a Servant."

"Yes, of the Caster class."

"So you're a Caster, not named that."

"That's right. We Servants keep our names hidden. By knowing our names and legends, our abilities would also be known. Secrecy is an advantage we are loath to give up. It is a large disadvantage to do so actually."

"So someone else's Servant would also be a legend. Like who," Shirou asked.

"There are many possibilities. Perseus, Achilles, Hector, to name a few. Too many to guess who the other six might be."

"Other six," he asked.

She nodded. "There are seven Magi in this war, Master's of the heroes that they summon to do battle."

"But why? Why have this War? Is it even necessary?"

Medea regarded Shirou a moment before answering. "There is a prize. A great prize in fact. Magi and Spirits alike are willing to kill for it. That is why my being here is a danger to you."

"And do you want to kill for this prize too?" Shirou was looking at her strangely. Not quite suspicion, but there was worry at the very least.

She decided to not to lie. Even if she didn't tell them everything, she wouldn't tell a lie that could come back and hurt her. "It doesn't interest me. You don't have to worry about housing me just so I can go out and commit murder. I will defend myself if attacked though, and both of you as well."

"I'd rather it was me defending you," he replied.

She decided to smile at him for the thought. It wasn't likely, but she could make such an attitude useful. Unless of course, he himself was a mage or hero of amazing power. Then he would be far more than useful. At least he seemed reassured by her statement.

"The Holy Grail is the prize. Its an artifact that has the power to grant wishes."

That caught his attention. Sakura was staying quiet though, looking down at her lap. Medea wondered just how much she already knew. This situation would be ruined if she happened to be an enemy.

"I don't understand."

She returned her attention to him. "About what Shirou?"

"Why doesn't everyone just use it together? Why do you they need to fight?"

"It takes power to create such an object. A great deal of it, more than would normally be possible. The War is for that reason. It is our deaths; the power released when the Servants die that creates the Grail."

That information clearly disgusted them both, although more so in Shirou's case.

"So these Magi summon you just for you to die," Sakura finally squeaked out.

It seemed that she didn't know the specific mechanics behind the War at least, a good sign. "That is right. We are just tools. Weapons for them to fight with."

"That isn't right," she answered.

"It isn't," he agreed. "It's awful."

"There is balance though. Generally, the Servant wants the Grail as well. And the Master needs them to gain it. It will kill any living person who touches it, so only a Servant can handle it."

"That still doesn't make it right."

"I suppose so, Sakura." Medea did not want to get into an argument about the morality of Servants. Especially since doing so would go against what she wanted from them.

"You're definitely staying." The boy had a serious look. "We'll help keep you safe."

Sakura didn't look completely convinced, but there was some desire to help there, she thought. "I agree," she stated somewhat hesitantly.

"Thank you both."

"It's no problem."

"I see. Regardless, things may be difficult. And we will be at a disadvantage until I can refill my prana."

That got Sakura's attention. "You're low on prana?"

"A Servant needs a magus to supply her with it. My Master was killed and I was running out. That is the source of the condition you found me in. The food helps me gain some slowly, and the rest allows me to retain it."

"So how do we give you more," she asked.

"There are a number of ways. It is something we must decide. There are consequences for each, both beneficial and detrimental."

"I see. So we have to figure out the best option for us to take," Sakura clarified.

Medea had her preference. She would see if she could convince them to agree with it. They were young after all. It was unfortunate that the mental link of the simpler option could possibly reveal too much about her to them.

"Of course, one of you has to be a magus Sakura. Otherwise I'll be restricted to regaining power slowly over time."

They both looked at each other, studying. Medea held her breath. It only took a moment, but felt like hours before they turned back to her.

"I am."

Sakuradidn't speak, just gave a short hesitant nod.

Caught between the desire to cheer or scream, she asked the most important question. The one that she knew mattered the most as soon as they revealed they were aware of wider realities than normal.

"Do either of you have links to other Magi? If so, it's possible that they could become Masters. Enemies."

Shirou shook his head. "My father was the only magus I ever knew. But he died."

Sakura was clearly reluctant. And possibly upset. They both looked at her with concern.

"It isn't something I speak of. That's obvious, but it's complicated." She looked at Shirou like he was the entire world, unmistakably scared. "The Matou, they don't have any sorcery left in their bloodline. They have knowledge, but I'm the one that actually has working magic circuits."

Medea noticed something in that statement. The girl's demeanor was also telling a great deal. Going too far into detail might not be best, but dipping a little might have use.

"You speak of them like they aren't really your family."

Sakura gave them both a look of pure misery. This was something the girl didn't want known, but she was steeling herself to tell them.

"I'm adopted. I'm the younger child, so I wasn't to be raised with that family's traditions. Instead I was given away." She turned and placed herself into Shirou's arms. "The Matou won't be able to summon a Servant without me, but the others can. And maybe will."

Medea fought to keep the desire out of her voice and face. It would not do to show the excitement at knowing one of her potential enemies. Instead, she sat up and put a hand on Sakura's back. Softly stroking it to help comfort, her she battled back the urge to hurry. This was worth the expenditure of prana moving caused.

It was only a couple of minutes. Her first words were muffled by Shirou's chest, where she had taken comfort. Neither of them caught it. Giving a quick look and seeming to notice that, Sakura sat back up straight and took a breath.

"The Tohsaka. Tohsaka Rin."

"What!?"

The information evidently astonished him. Medea's first hypothesis was that it was someone he knew. Her second was that it was someone that was well known."

"But she's the school's idol!? One of the top of the class in grades, and the most popular girl! How!?"

Well known then. Not really important besides just the knowing of another magus in the city.

"I don't know Sempai. I haven't spoken to her in years."

"But she's your family!"

"No, she isn't." Sakura's face was distorted into an unpleasant expression of mixed emotions. "Not since they gave me away."

Perhaps even more than important than her identity, Medea realized that this magus might not feel the same way. Sakura's very identity could be used to neutralize her. Perhaps turn her. There were possibilities here.

"What was she to you Sakura," she asked while keeping her voice kindly.

"She," Sakura paused a moment to gain control over herself and wipe the tears that had started to fall from her face. But not before Medea noticed the resentment. "She was my sister."

Useful indeed.

_____

Sakura couldn't believe that she told so much. Nearly all her secrets. She could barely concentrate on washing Caster's back for her thoughts on the subject.

"Thank you Sakura," she said when it was done. Helping the slightly taller woman into the tub to soak, she prepared to clean herself. "You were upset."

"Yes. Unpleasant memories." She started to soap down and scrub her arms.

"I apologize for bringing it up. It was cruel."

"No, no. I can understand that it was necessary." And she could, she marveled. In a war between Magi here in Fuyuki, she couldn't see Tohsaka not being part of it. It was their city after all. As horrible as it was to share her humiliation, they did need to know. And it was good to get it off of her chest with Sempai. He was so understanding, and so kind in his comfort.

"It's still hard. And I could have brought it up more tactfully."

Breaking out of an approaching daydream, Sakura looked at Caster. "It's really okay. It still hurts. But a little bit less now that I've shared it."

"That's good to hear. You are a kind girl Sakura."

"I do my best."

"So, how long have you known Shirou?"

The question brought her back to a particular moment just as she started on her chest. She smiled at the recollection of his determination. Her nipples hardened and she could feel herself starting to moisten.

With a horrified squeak, she cleared her head and flew through her wash. Not now, not while she was here at Sempai's. She just couldn't have these urges while she was here. He couldn't know.

"What's wrong?"

Blushing to her toes, she responded. "Nothing, Caster. Absolutely nothing." A quick peek showing that the woman was actively looking anywhere but at her chest, informing her that she had noticed. No way to escape this embarrassment, but at least nothing was being said. That would be mortifying. Or more so than just the mere existence of these unnatural urges that plagued her.

With a quick rinse, she was in the tub next to the Servant. She couldn't stay in there for long though. Not when she was like this. But the thought of going back home disgusted her. After sharing so much with Sempai, the thought of her brother was revolting.

"This is so comfortable. And it feels good to be clean again."

"R, really? How long has it been?"

Caster's face took on an exaggerated unhappy look. "That question makes it sound like I'm a filthy woman. It's only been a couple of thousand years."

She choked. It was just so unexpected. Trying to get herself under control, she stared at her bath mate.

"I was summoned only two days ago. I haven't had the chance till now. And it has been a long time since I've been alive. I miss it honestly."

"What's it like?"

Her face scrunched up. "Unpleasant."

"I'm sorry. That was terrible of me."

"It's alright. I can understand the curiosity. And you aren't having the nicest day."

She bobbed her head in agreement. "Yes, that is true." She just wanted it to be over.

"If you're ready, help me out. We can both get to bed and end it."

With that said, Sakura got up and helped support Caster. Stepping them both out of the tub, the contact with the soft female flesh sent a fresh burst through her body. She stifled a moan as she toweled them down and dried the other woman's hair.

And finally, as if one last humiliation was necessary, she became aware that her smell was noticeable as she prepared them to leave. Very noticeable.

Caster said nothing. She just let her support her, and walk her back to her futon.

As she was lying down, she gave her a wide and bright smile. "Thank you Sakura. For the help and the company."

Habit was all that allowed her to respond. "You're welcome. It was my pleasure." Sakura's felt her face fall as she recognized what she said.

Caster ignored it. "Why don't you go find Shirou? We'll continue our talk about the Grail War."

Taking the excuse, she rushed off in embarrassment.

_____

"So, how can we do this?"

Shirou looked at the two females. He had cooked while they were in the bath, and now they were having their discussion around Caster's futon while they ate.

"The obvious way is for one of you to make a contract with me and become my Master. But there is a problem with doing so."

"Why is that," he asked. He glanced at Sakura. She was being very quiet since their bath. And she was flushed. "Are you alright Sakura?"

She jumped and blushed even more. "I'm fine Shirou. Nothing's wrong," she was quick to reassure him. Taking her word for it, he turned his attention back towards Caster.

"If one of you were to make a contract with me, you'd be unable to summon another Servant. Eventually, we'd have another enemy."

"Why wouldn't we be able to summon another one?"

"I suppose it is possible. But the amount of prana you could supply would be halved in each of us. We'd be much weaker, and a liability."

Sakura spoke up. "The other methods don't do the same?"

"No. Instead of a constant source of prana, each of you could giveme a periodic dose. If I rest, I can conserve that for when it's truly necessary. My abilities lean more towards defense anyway. So unless we are attacked here I wouldn't have to use my power."

"So that's the better option."

"Yes, but there is a downside. You would have to wait until you've supplied me with enough prana before you did your summoning. And I need to be in better condition before we can start."

"So the problem is that we would have to wait," Sakura stated.

"No one knows you're here either, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"That is true. But the problem is Sakura."

That got the girl's attention. "What? Why?"

"Her family. They might want her to participate in the war."

"They can't make her fight if she doesn't want to!"

"They don't need her to fight. All they need is her Servant. There are ways they can take it from her."

"So I won't be safe at home." Sakura looked at them dejectedly. She was upset, and he couldn't help. He had no clue how to help in a matter of family. He couldn't understand family being unsafe.

"There might be an option. We can use my presence as an excuse for her to stay here. A normal woman would need aid if she's immobile. Do you have any other females present that would be a more obvious choice Shirou?"

"Well, there is Fuji-nee. She teaches at school."

"You would be more likely to go to her for help for this?"

"Well, not really. She's an old friend of the family and comes over a lot. But to care for someone, Sakura is more likely. She did come over to help me when I was hurt."

Caster smiled at the girl, and got one back. Shirou wished she would smile more."

"So Sakurawill stay here helping another old friend of the family your Fuji-nee didn't know. At least until she summons a Servant. That would improve the situation. Not perfectly, but as magi, them going to the authorities is unlikely. And a Servant would have an advantage over any magus."

Shirou addressed them both. "So we wait."

Caster nodded at him. "That seems best."

_____

Walking out of the front door, Medea took her first breath of fresh air in nearly two weeks. She hadn't realized how much it was missed.

"You seem happy."

Looking over her shoulder at her roommate, she couldn't help but notice the same thing about her. "You do as well."

The near constant blush Sakura had possessed since she moved in deepened. "It's good to be here."

It was time. Mobile at last, she could start her seduction. The thought cheered her. The past two weeks had changed her, or at least her goals. Rather than just a necessary part of her plan of survival, she was honestly looking forward to seeing their bodies writhing under her. And over her. She shivered in anticipation.

"This idyllic time with you both has been the happiest time of my life Sakura."

"For me as well."

"You didn't seem very happy with that family."

Just two weeks ago, the girl would have avoided any conversation about her home life. But the two had bonded during Sakura's care of her.

"It wasn't a good situation. I'm just glad that they accepted the excuse of Sempai needing help with a family friend."

"It's best to keep them from suspecting the truth. Once you and Shirou both have Servants, you won't have to worry."

"I know. Even if we wouldn't do anything to them, they wouldn't think that."

"I'm ready for you both to give me prana tonight. Tomorrow, we'll do the summoning."

"I am worried about that. What happens if they don't agree?"

"That should hopefully not be a worry. The Servant you summon should mirror you. If you strongly wish to avoid the War, there is a good chance your Heroic Spirit will be willing to do the same. And there are always the Command Seals. You know the commands I suggested to you. They should work."

"That's true. Thank you Caster."

"You're welcome."

Further conversation halted as they spied the reason they had gone outside. He was there, coming back from school. And next to him was that harridan, Fujimura. She wasn't there the first couple of days Medea was, but had shown up every day since. Despite being loud and annoying, nevertheless, she had been forced to be somewhat polite to the woman.

"I'm home," he stated as he walked onto the property.

"Welcome home Shirou."

"Welcome home Sempai."

Fujimura grunted. "I see you're on your feet again."

"Yes. I'm feeling better." Medea thought her face might freeze if she had to keep up her fake smile for very long. Both Sakura and Shirou looked at them worryingly.

"Well, I suppose that's good to here. Let's go eat!"

Nodding, she just followed the harridan back into the house. Tonight. She just had to wait for that woman to leave. It couldn't happen soon enough in her opinion.

_____

"Goodbye Fuji-nee."

"Goodnight Shirou. I'll see ya in the morning."

Watching the woman leave, he breathed a sigh of relief. It was hard, hiding the truth of Caster from her. Especially since she seemed to have developed a blatant dislike of the woman.

He turned around and headed deeper into the house. Sakura had told him that Caster was finally ready. He wondered what kind of ritual or sorcery would be necessary. Stepping into his den, his mind stopped. He couldn't help but goggle at the scene before him.

"Come in Shirou."

"W, what's going on!?"

Both women were on the floor. Caster had settled on top of his friend, leaning most of her weight on the girl and pinning her down. Sakura's white skirt had ridden up to the middle of her thighs and was bunched up enough that her legs were being held together. Caster herself was facing him from the floor, her faces centimeters from where her lips had been kissing Sakura's. Her face was locked in an expression of surprise and longing.

That thought broke his attention off them. "Oh god, I'm sorry!" He turned as fast as he could in an attempt to get out.

"Shirou, wait."

His guest's voice and statement registered just as he was finishing his turn and moving to leave. His left foot tangled against his other leg, and he went down in a heap.

There was silence for a moment, no longer.

Then the girls started to giggle. Softly at first but getting louder, like they were trying and failing to avoid tearing into his already tattered pride.

He had rolled when he landed, feet pointed away from them. Looking up, he watched their upside down forms laugh.

Shirou had no idea what was going on.

Caster cleared her throat and stopped laughing with a clearly heroic effort. He would have felt better if her cheek wasn't still twitching in anticipation for another burst of laughs.

"Did you really think I didn't want you to see Shirou? You were only stepping out for a moment."

"It was a surprise to me too Sempai."

"Sakura?"

The small flush she had from her kissing with Caster was quickly spreading over her entire face. Her face displayed many expressions, too quickly for him to identify a fraction of them. Her arms were wrapped around her body protectively.

"It, it was good. I knew you were coming back in. But. But she was gentle. Once we started I didn't want to stop."

Shirou looked at the older woman, who was sitting up straight. She did not slump.

"I don't understand. You like Sakura? Like that?"

Her eye's seemed to glow, and she seemed more vulnerable and caring as she looked at the young woman. It was the same as she looked back at him. From just some of the tenseness going out of her jaw and eyes, Caster looked softer, more approachable.

"Idiot." The word was spoken kindly. Pulling Sakurawith her, she shuffled forward. It was only a few meters, and upon reaching him she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. With a gesture, she indicated for Sakura to do the same.

"Caster-san?" He had to agree with Sakura's confusion. Shirou briefly wondered if his expression showed it as clearly as hers.

"Go ahead Sakura," Caster told her. It was a short moment that she looked hesitant, before her face lit up in a smile and Sakura leaned down and kissed him.

Eyes open, he watched her close her own as she came closer, plum hair sealing off his vision of anything but her. Leaning to the side to avoid bumping heads, his lips were met by hers at an off angle. Shirou had time for a thought, to notice her softness and texture before she realigned them and her mouth opened. His did as well, and then there was just the taste of her. Faint traces of the food she cooked enhancing the taste of her. Sakura purred, a slight vibration that echoed down into his mouth as their tongues started to explore one another.

Her hand came up and brushed her mane away from their faces. Reaching up himself, Shirou gave her cheek a caress before he covered her hand. Their kiss persisted through the movement and intensified. Sakura's mouth was moving against his in a fight to feel more sensation. Her other hand made its way to his chest, holding up some of her weight.

Then, she started to whimper into his mouth. He worried for a moment, but the movement of her mouth seemed to speed up if anything. Their tongues quickly moved to wrestling, all in time to the sounds the girl was making on top of him.

A hard moan from her broke the kiss. He watched her face go up, and looked up to see her arching her back. Looked up to see her skirt and panties pooled around her knees, and Caster behind her with her face in Sakura's crotch.

The kiss had gotten him semi-hard. This sight finished that process, unavoidably stiffening him as badly as had ever happened in his life. He watched, able to see from his angle under her far more than he'd ever expected to in his life. Caster was licking and sucking fiercely. She was eating his friend like a meal after nearly starving.

Sakuraswitched back to short whimpers and bent down to kiss him again. Focusing on her, Shirou's eyes closed as they became more active and Sakura's hand began stroking his chest. There wasn't much sensation getting past his shirt, but he didn't need more. His pants were strained from his erection. Movement alone wasn't enough to abate it, and the discomfort kept him from losing himself completely.

Sakura didn't have that problem. Her lips' movements were erratic now, stopping entirely for short moments before resuming their movement against his mouth at a frantic pace. Her whimpers were coming faster together and were joined by gasps and panting.

She paused in a second that stretched forever, and finished that endless second with a quiet screech. Sakura collapsed, her arms splaying out over his chest while her head rested lip to lip against his.

_____

It wasn't quite a gush, but her female friend did become noticeably wetter as she sucked her clit through the last of the orgasm.

It wasn't much, just a little, tiny, magic to make Sakura more responsive to her attention. Increased too much and the pleasure could have become a torture. But in moderation, she thought with a last kiss to the slit in front of her, Medea could turn a simple unpracticed ravaging into an experience that the girl would remember for a lifetime.

In what was a deep corner of her heart upon her summoning, she hoped that it was also memorable for being their first time together. She might not have the same stature in Sakura's heart as Shirou, but she was beginning to wish she could get there.

With a grunt, her lover started to flip herself over onto her back. Medea reached down and helped her finish the movement. She found herself looking into her eyes.

"Thank you Caster," she whispered out.

"Medea," she murmured out before she could stop the word. She was conflicted. Part of her wanted the word back even as it leaked past her lips. A larger part wanted to hear it whispered past theirs as they made love to her. She cursed mentally. She'd be damned for her after sex sentimentality.

Sakura's eyes widened at the information, but she gave her a radiant smile. The girl seemed to glow. Her mind processed thoughts about perspiration before she ruthlessly silenced it and focused on Shirou.

He was looking up at her, awestruck. He didn't say anything, so she decided that neither would she.

Shifting over, she started a kiss. It was neither soft nor slow. Her open mouth met his, teeth scraping together as they quite nearly fought with their mouths. She was in no mood to wait. And it seemed that neither was he.

_____

Their kiss was violent. She ravaged his mouth, giving him a taste of her. And something else that nearly overpowered it. His hands reached up and tangled in her blue hair, but Shirou was forced to adjust them quickly as Caster was reorienting herself so that they were both lying in the same direction. He felt pressure pulling on his body as her grip tightened on his shirt.

He barely noticed until it tore and left him bare-chested against her soft body as she lay down next to him, pressed against him. Control, he needed control. Then her mouth was on his neck to strike that thought from his mind. Caster's hands were running up and down his chest in an eager exploration of his body.

"Caster," he managed to gasp out.

Her face lifted from her neck and stared down at him. Her eyes blazed.

"It's Medea. For you two, when we're alone, I want you to use my name."

Preoccupied with looking at her face, it took a few moments for the statement to sink in. He realized that it was a familiar name. The break was allowing him to think again. He didn't want to. He didn't understand what was happening or why, but he didn't want it to stop. So he assented.

"Medea," he agreed.

Shirou watched her smile; a wide and goofy grin that showed in her eyes and highlighted her face in a way to bring her beauty out in its fullest. His breath caught, and then she rolled on top of him and they were kissing again.

This time was softer and more caring. Caster, no Medea, was making love to him. She was taking her time. Not franticly groping him, but carefully slipping her dress down.

All other thoughts disappeared at the sensation that came with her bare breasts pressing against him. Smooth and supple, her weight pushed them into him. He could feel them give as they supported her on his body, supported by two points of hardness that poked into him.

She broke the kiss again and just looked at him as she shimmied down the rest of her clothing off and kicked it aside. Medea looked into his eyes, hands reaching and pulling. And then unclipping and a final tug baring him to the room.

Shirou remembered Sakura. Jolting, he looked at the girl as his pants were finished being taken off. He found her looking at his naked crotch. She looked hungry. Wanting and needing what had caught her entire attention. Her hand was moving against her own groin, hiding it from his view, but making it clear what she was doing.

Pressure against his lower head took him out of his previous thoughts. Medea was crouching over him, his penis' head pressed against her opening. She was wide open and completely unhidden to his view. And he looked. From the angelic face, perfectly formed bosom, lush hips, to the long toned legs and small shapely feet. Saving it for last, he savored the view of the blue fur surrounding folds of flesh that he was being pressed into.

It was leisurely but deliberate. She was squeezing his tip, his head the only thing inside of her. Shirou exhaled at the thought. Inside, he was inside of her. Medea's face portrayed triumph and glee. She lingered over each millimeter of his member, both of them dripping and making the process even easier the farther she pushed down.

He was tight. Oversensitive. The feeling was horrifying at that moment, far too soon and far too hard. Shirou's dick pulsed and spilled inside of his lover, causing an unrecognizable sound deep in her throat as Medea dropped the rest of the way.

"I'm," he paused to take a breath. "Sorry."

His lover was beaming. "Don't be. You're not done."

And she squeezed. He was still hard, but very tender. Feeling her pressing against him like a vice was almost too much, and he had to bite back a yelp. Medea's rocking after that moment pushed him further.

They were staring into each other's eyes while they moved slowly against one another on the brink of discomfort. In those blue orbs, Shirou could almost see a mirror of the edge he himself was riding against. Then he could see it, clearly. Medea was moving slowly, but still taking miniscule pauses to ensure they did not slip over into pain.

But they did numb by a fraction, responses damping just enough so they could start moving. He was right up against her pelvis; not much room to thrust into her. Flexing was enough for the beginning though, a slight increase of pressure against her in a slow rhythm that started to pick up quickly.

Shirou reached for her buttocks, taking a cheek in each hand while his momentum finally lifted her off of a centimeter of him. It was enough as the next thrust pushed her further. She reached down and grabbed his shoulders for support as she stopped rocking and moved to bouncing.

Her bounces onto and off of him met his thrusts into and out of her. Movement was easy due to the lubrication that had built up, the earlier release being the most prominent source. In short order, seconds at the most, Shirou was slamming into her in an attempt to reach enough feeling to finish again; Medea was crashing against him just as hard in the same quest.

He let go of his lovers right buttock, moving his strong hand up to get his first handful of her bust. A squeeze of her entire left breast was his immediate reaction to the touch. The fit was nearly perfect for his hand. He was rough, but she groaned in appreciation, made clear by a smile as they continued to gaze intently at one another.

And then he went for her nipple, the pale pink nipple that was sticking out fully erect from her small areolas. Hurt wasn't the goal, but neither was gentleness. Shirou pinched the one on his right at the same moment he leaned up and sucked on the other.

Medea screamed, pulsing hard around him. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!" she howled out. And then there was one final clutching inside of her, long and held out. It was too much for him. Shirou exploded inside of her again, each of his own spasms stretching out farther than he had ever experienced. The only things that existed were her grasping vagina, his own throbbing tool, and the nipple in his mouth which he sucked at as hard as he could.

_____

She was full. In every way she was full. Caster looked at the moon, just a crescent peeking down at her, and made her decision.

She was happy. Truly happy, in a way that she hadn't experience since before that man. It would last. Until the end of this War and beyond, Medea vowed to do all in her power to ensure they would stay together.

Tomorrow their Servants would join them. She would happily accept them as long as they helped her towards her goal. She would happily invite them to their life and their bed if that was what it took to ensure their aid.

The other Masters would be dealt with. Violence or seduction, the method didn't matter. Neither did their fates, as long as she could stay with Shirou and Sakura.

With replenished prana, she reached out with her senses into the city. Souls, countless souls brimming with power for her to take. Enough for her to keep herself alive. The people of Fuyuki. Shirou's people. Shaking her head, she let go. A last resort. Only then.

Turning around, she began to walk back inside to her bed. To her lovers. Crawling under the blankets between them, Medea was already trying to think of plans to conquer their first enemy.

Tohsaka Rin. She wondered if Sakura would appreciate the girl kneeling to her in obedience, leashed physically and magically. Medea fell asleep to visions of Sakura dominating her sister.

_____

End.


End file.
